


Sparks

by RageKiss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: During a bit of sexy roleplay, sexy electrician Michael is making a house-call to equally sexy housewife Lindsay. There's some sexy hijinks afoot is what I'm getting at if you catch my meaning... my sexy meaning. Sexy.





	Sparks

It started with the toolbelt.

After being settled for so long in one place, Michael had amassed quite a collection of tools as he and Lindsay bought new furniture and experienced general wear-and-tear throughout the apartment. He had asked Lindsay to pick up a cheap toolbox while she was out shopping, but she came home with a toolbelt instead.

It was when Lindsay had been insistent that he wear the belt while fixing a broken cabinet door in their bathroom that Michael realized his fiancee had a handyman kink. Well, he technically realized it during the amazing sex they had on the bathroom rug, but he figured it out nonetheless.

Standing outside their apartment, Michael heaved a sigh before knocking on the door. He wore a battered pair of jeans, a white tank-top, and, of course, the toolbelt. He hoped none of his neighbours came outside and wondered what the fuck he was doing.

Lindsay opened the door, her makeup done up to the nines and wearing nothing but his Mark Nutt t-shirt and a pair of panties.

“Oh,” Michael swallowed hard as he took in the sight of Lindsay’s bare legs from beneath the red hem of the shirt. He glanced back up and muttered, “You called about a problem with your outlet?”

Michael almost cringed at having to say it. It felt so cheesy and cliched, like a bad porno. Lindsay, however, was grinning ear-to-ear as she took hold of his wrist and dragged him inside the apartment.

“Yeah,” Lindsay responded, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She batted her eyelashes and kept her voice low and sultry. “No matter what I  _plug_ in, there’s just no _spark_.”

“I’m sure I can help with that,” Michael replied, reminding himself of the shame he claimed not to have. “Where is it?”

Lindsay sashayed across the living room, pointing at the outlet near their entertainment center. Michael went over to the wall and crouched down, pretending to unscrew the faceplate.

“Can I get you a beer or anything?” Lindsay asked, reaching down to toy with the curls at the nape of Michael’s neck.

Michael tried to come up with a plausible response to play into the fantasy. “Uh, I’m not really supposed to drink on the clock.

“Don’t be silly. It’s just one itty bitty beer.” Lindsay said as she disappeared from Michael’s periphery.

Michael could hear her opening the fridge and the tops of two bottles being popped before the caps plinked onto the counter, and he idly wondered how long the charade would have to go on before they could fuck.

Lindsay crouched down next to him, handing him one of the beers. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Michael said before taking a swig.

Lindsay traced her fingers over Michael’s shoulders. “You sure are good with your hands. I could use a man like you around more often.”

“Your old man don’t take care of you?” Michael placed the beer on the coffee table before running his hands up Lindsay’s bare thighs.

“Nah, he just sits on his ass and plays video games all the time,” Lindsay replied, lifting her arms as Michael yanked her t-shirt over her head.

“Sounds like a loser,” he smirked, playfully nipping at the rosy tips of her breasts.

Lindsay quirked an eyebrow, gripping Michael’s hair with one hand as she pushed his shoulder down with the other. “You have no idea.”

Michael placed several light kisses down the soft curve of Lindsay’s belly, stopping at the waistband of her underwear. After teasing the front of the silky fabric with his tongue, Michael used his teeth to drag the material down. Lindsay eased backwards onto the floor, leaning back against the couch as she sat with her legs open. Michael dipped his head down, gently licking between her folds, while he kneaded at her soft thighs.

Lindsay caressed his back and reached up to undo the toolbelt, letting it drop to the floor. Michael felt one of Lindsay’s hands slip beneath the waistband of his jeans. She gripped one side of his ass, her nails digging into his skin. Michael groaned, feeling his erection strain against his zipper. He did not mind a bit of rough treatment as long as he got a little TLC afterwards. However, just as Michael was thinking that roleplaying was not so bad, Lindsay got a little too adventurous, her finger delving between his buttocks and pressing against his hole.

Michael panicked as he quickly backed away. “Damn it! I was supposed to be plugging something into  _your_  socket, not the other way around!”

“I’m sorry!” Lindsay tried to hold back a giggle but failed. “I just got caught up in the moment.”

Michael knew his face was red, could practically feel the heat radiating off his body. However, Lindsay was staring up at him like a basket of sad kittens, and he just could not say no to her. Plus, he had to admit that his curiosity was piqued.

Sighing, he asked, “Do we have any lube left?”

“Yay!” Lindsay smiled, already dragging him into the bedroom before he finished his question.


End file.
